semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Julius Krieg
'1204 PB - Present' "Well at least it won't be boring" ''-Julius Krieg, talking to his fellow Generals before the battle of Lorus Heights. '' Julius IV of House Krieg (Юлиус Криег), 104th Emperor of Kreedia and Son of Tirius, is the ruling Emperor who accended the throne after the Death of Tirius XVII. Julius was crowned when he was just 18, but he showed great ability and skill when it came to diplomatic issues, military campaigns and internal affairs. He was a charismatic and brave Emperor, renowned for his comical and sarcastic nature, and lighthearted approach to many incidents. The son of Tirius Kreig and rightful heir to the Throne, Julius was exposed to the horrors of the world at a young age. When he was 7, his Mother was killed by a Wizard known as Etten. It was from this age that he began to develop a distrust and hatred towards magic users, something he often openly expressed. Despite this, Julius was still renowned for being a noble and just person. Brave and incredibly loyal to his friends and soldiers, Julius would often charge into suicidal situations to rescue his men. By the age of 19, he was a renowned General and tactician. Although still young, Julius was also able to keep the Senate under control when his father died, often with the help of his advisers. Because of his youth, Julius was often victim to those who sought to take advantage of him. Most notable of these was Senator grail, who had been paid to persuade Julius to move his armies south so that Black flag ships could raid the coast more easily. Julius accepted this proposal happily, or so Grail thought. When he returned to his home in the country hoping to find his money, Grail found the heads of those who had promised to pay him, and his house in flames. After that incident, few dare cross the young Emperor. Julius was renowned for his happy and sarcastically comical attitude. He would often joke to his men, and act comically in situations of seriousness. Many Senators feared this behavior would ruin any attempts at diplomacy, but the effect was quite the opposite, as Julius had anticipated. Julius was able to reforge the alliance between the Empire and the Valhallans, as well as secure treaties with the Elves (Despite their magic use). Julius lead the campaign against the Terrans in Rexus Majoris, Genesis and other provinces with great skill, securing more territory for Kreedia. He was destined to become one of the greatest Emperors known, but sadly this was not his fate. Jehovah Barbaricus, greatest Orc Warchief of the 4th Era, had rallied an army to tare down the walls of the Empire. Tirius had been slain when Jehovah had pierced him with a spear, the same spear Julius now carried as a grizzly reminder. When Julius heard that Jehovah had taken the Village of Olicana and was preparing to attack Asimium, he knew there could only be one option. Rallying what few men remained in the city, Julius rode out to Olicana, charging the Barbaricus head on. He was able to break through their ragtag line, and meet Jehovah himself in battle. It is said the two fought for hours, with both Orc and Imperial watching in anticipation. Julius, despite the Orc's immense strength, was able to pierce the chest of the Warchief with the same spear, leaving him for dead. Julius ordered his men flee as they had done their duty, and after they refused at first he was forced to call an Imperial Order, something no man may refuse. It is said that the Orcs all began to fight as they usually did, and Julius was shot with an arrow in the back, bleeding out in the Dirt. Legend says that there will always be a male heir to the Throne of Man, but Julius had no sons or living relatives of Blood. Currently, Corvus Xisor his step uncle, reigns in his stead. Some speculate that Julius is still alive, but many dismiss this as foolishness, especially those whom hated him within the Senate. Life as Hawke Unknown to the world, Julius Krieg survived his encounter with Jehovah Barbaricus. After the Emperor had been wounded, and he had ordered his men to flee, Julius collapsed in the mud, and was thought to be dead. However, Julius was only severly injured. Taken in by a Sanarii tradesmen who had been travelling across the battlefield, Julius was taken south, and awoke in the Deserts of the Siccabis. He had lost all his memory, and so assumed the identity of Hawke, beginning work as a mercanary. Julius lived a rogue like life for a year, thinking he was just a Scumbag from the South, until he was discovered by a Terran fleet. The Terrans captured Hawke, and thought that the perfect punishment would be for his own people to kill him. The Terrans put a spell on Julius, making him appear as if he were General Lee, and washing him up on the shores of Mbli-Jua. Hawke was taken in and awaited execution, but a small group of True Knights had discovered of Julius's existence. They freed the Emperor, and not only broke the Illusion spell, but restored his memory. Julius was shocked for a few days, but when he recovered, he was beyond belief. Return to the Throne Now fully aware of Corvus's betrayal and hunger for power, Julius prepared to reclaim his Throne. He did not want to lay siege to Aralan City, for he knew that threatened the lives of his own people. Instead, Julius entered Aralan with his true Knights. The Sturgeon Orcs had come with Julius, waiting in the Boat. Volting the Orc travelled with Julius and his true Knights into the Senate's Hall. The Senators were shocked to see Julius, many overwealmed at the idea that Corvus's reign and dominion may be over. Julius was proven to be legitimate by the Court Wizard, and Corvus was forced to give the Throne to Julius. However, Corvus plotted now to lead a rebellion against the Emperor he deemed too weak. The Battle of Aralan City began, unknown to Julius for a while who was busy planning in his court. The Senate was massacred by Corvus, who then proceeded to hunt down Julius. When the two met, Corvus challenged Julius to a duel, and the two fought for the right to rule Kreedia. Although Julius had more bravery behind him, Corvus was a ruthless and Veteran fighter, and the foreign diplomats who were just talking to Julius knew this. Neither Corvus nor Julius injured the other during the fight, but it was clear Julius would fall soon. The Diplomats jumped in, including Vilrog, interrupting the duel and attacking Corvus. Knowing the odds were against him, Corvus fled, denouncing Julius as an honourless fool. Julius persued as much as he could, but he was unable to catch Corvus. The 9th Legion retreated, leaving Aralan in ruin, but restoring the Emperor to the Throne of Kreedia. 001.jpg|Julius and his allies charging at the Battle of Long Pass Krieg2.jpg|Julius after his return to the Throne 5f8fbd04fe6096190ad57383e448ab1f.jpg|After the battle of Ostracon